Salt on your wounds
by Vader'sMistress
Summary: His family rejected him, treated him like an abomination, now he's going to do the same. "Everything I touch, I corrupt" he whispers to himself and he was going to prove just that, by corrupting their precious jewel. After all, if he was a monster he had to live up to his reputation.


John was one of those people that never gave up, but he was also one of those people who admitted to himself all the wrongs that he did and always tried to look for a way to right all his wrongs. When he sent Kyle back, he thought that maybe, just maybe there was a vain sense of hope within this twisted cruel jester called 'fate' that he could survive and the future could be different –that he could have what he always lacked –a father. But he was wrong. The person who got to have a father was Janet, Janet Herman Elton.

John smiled, it was a clever disguise from his mother, name the brat after him, to replace the son they'd lost and their pet-machine killed, and after the musician she loved and Kyle's mother's maiden name.

John wasn't going to let that girl live happily ever after. If his parents believed that they had won, they had clearly not been paying attention to this fairy tale, for in this world all of the fairy tales they told kids were true, except that they didn't end with the fair knight rescuing the maiden or the warrior girl gutting the dragon. In this fairy tale, he was the cat and they were the mice and his little sister was his play thing.

How easy it would be to kill her. He mused. She was playing with her cat. How different she was from him. Same face, same eyes, her hair was different thought. Dark brown, almost black, like their father's. John loved dogs while she loved cats. She was comfortable with her looks, while he was always insecure. Many girls chased him, but most of those were because he had proven himself to General Brewster, and when he became the leader of the Resistance … well that part is pretty obvious.  
Kyle trusted her and trained her, while Sarah taught her self-defense, and their pet-machine warned her about trusting strangers. And she was a fast learner –John had to give her that. Everything she said to her girlfriends were half-truths, and like their father she could be serious as she could also be awkwardly funny like their mother.

When the girl turned ten, John began to notice the strangest things (or they would be strange if he wasn't like *this*). She would turn around before her parents or grandparents picked her up, and before they arrived, she would hide in one of the deserted classrooms and look deep into the board, focusing on the chalk and slowly, very slowly, it would levitate and start writing her thoughts.

John decided to surprise her one day. She was smart, yet naïve, and wasn't sure what to make of him. John Connor was dead after all, and he had never been the public face of Cyberdine, so he had kept himself out of the radar. "Who are you?" But she was alert and he didn't fault her for that. To be honest, he was proud because this made the whole thing far easier.

"I am the new principal, Eric Baum."

"The school didn't tell us we would have a new principal."

"They did but your parents didn't attend the Parent Teacher conference meeting. In fact, looking at your record they never attend. It's a shame, the old principal, dear miss Victoria didn't do a good job keeping track of her students, especially her most gifted ones."

"Yeah so I am gifted, so what gives?"

"You have excelled at every subject except sports, in fact you always try to sleaze your way out of that one, and frankly my dear, I can't have that. It's one thing to have gifted students who think they are better than everyone else, it's another to have them make up excuses and receive special treatment. You either attend or you don't."

"I can't attend I have a condition-"

"Which according to school policy says you need a doctor's letter to prove you are telling the truth or your parents' signed copy. I will expect to see them tomorrow." He said and left, smiling to himself. He knew that she wasn't going to tell their parents. She was too proud. *That* she was like John. And besides, even if she told them, his parents weren't stupid enough to come to a school where they might be recognized.

Even after O'Brian and others had done their best to clear their records and give them new identities (and unknown to them, John helped) some of the parents could still recognize. And just one recognition was enough to land them both in jail and their little brat in foster care .Just like me. It was very tempting. Seeing their daughter taken away, them kicking and screaming, especially dear old mom … And John watching in the background, drinking a good bottle of his favorite beer, enjoying the spectacle.

I am going to do something better. She was their brightest jewel. A jewel so beautiful, it would make his parents go mad if something or someone took the light out of that jewel.

John smirked. You didn't want me for your son, now you are going to feel my wrath.


End file.
